


What happens in Micro, stays in Micro

by Selitos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Condoms, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Large Cock, M/M, Negotiations, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spitroasting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selitos/pseuds/Selitos
Summary: When the mirco-bio lab requires a throat swab, Lance can't keep himself from mentioning Keith's lack of a gag reflex. With Shiro right behind them. Seeing an opportunity, Lance decides to play matchmaker.Now with Shiro and Keith showing Lance their appreciation for his meddling.





	1. Chapter One

Keith walked back into the lab with all the nonchalance he could affect, clutching his no-longer-sterile cotton swab. He’d always been a bit of a loner and avoided eye contact, but today he made a special point at meeting no one’s gaze. As soon as Keith got to his lab bench, he flipped open his notebook to look over the procedure again. Microbiology wasn’t all that important to his major, but he still wanted to excel. He noticed their prof excitedly explaining the different types of hemolysis and what strains of bacteria they implied to a few students that needed the help.

“So...” Hunk began awkwardly. “How was it?”

Head still down, Keith felt his cheeks color. “How was what?” he answered a little curtly, hoping Hunk would give up.

“You know!” Hunk leaned in conspiratorially. “Getting the sample. Prof really talked up how many people gag or vomit...” It sounded like the big student’s chronic nausea was resurging. Keith finally glanced up. Yep, greenish cheeks. Time for damage control.

“Really, it was no big deal. The cotton swab is so small you can barely feel it. Avoid your uvula and don’t stab at the back of your throat. You’ll be fine, big guy.” Keith hoped Hunk would be reassured and quieted before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returned.

But it wasn’t to be. Hunk persisted, “But I really don’t want to barf in _another_ class and prof made it sound like everybody choked!”

“What’s this about everyone choking?” Lance asked as he flounced atop his stool. Of course he was one of those needing a refresher at the front of the room.  Keith contemplated a head-desk, glanced at the kaleidyscope of dyes and stains on the benchtop, and reconsidered.

Hunk turned to his lab partner. “I’m really worried about swabbing my throat for a staph sample. Keith just got his and he’s acting like it’s no big deal!” By the end of this, Hunk started to look panicked. Desperately, Keith tried to find a way to diffuse the situation before Lance could jump in. After the professor’s several jokes about the difficulty of swabbing the back of your throat, Keith knew _exactly_ where Lance would “head.” Shit, where Lance would go! If Keith couldn’t get his own mind out of the gutter...

He glanced up and fully flinched at the lascivious glee in Lance’s face. The Cuban guy looked around to see who might be listening. Keith didn’t notice how Lance’s Cheshire grin widen when his eyes passed over Keith’s shoulder.

“Of course it’s not a problem for Keith!” purred Lance. “Was he really trying to reassure you with how easy he had it?” He turned a faux-accusatory glare towards the student trying desperately to melt through the floor. Keith doubted a micro lab had enough mineral acid on hand to manage that trick. He tried to account for all the acid in the lab, hoping to curtail his raging blush.

Lance elbowed Hunk playfully as he continued. “You see Hunk, Keith was very deceitful just now! He made a glaring lie of omission,” said the class clown, wagging his finger. “Our little Keith has a preternatural advantage. He. Has. No. Gag-reflex!” Lance punctuated each of his last sentences with a lean forward and increase in volume.

“ _Fortheloveofgodshutyourfuckingwhoremouth_ ,” Keith hissed as his cheeks burned. They felt hot enough to sterilize lab equipment. He grabbed a squirt bottle of Gram’s stain and pointed it at Lance’s immaculately disheveled outfit. “What if prof had heard? I’m not out to him, and I sure as fuck don’t want to be outed by you!” Keith shook the violet dye threateningly.

“Pfft. Like the hippie would care! And I hate to break it you, but Keith, you’re out to _everybody_. You open your mouth and a purse falls out,” Lance retorted with scalpel-sharp derision. He brightened maniacally. “Hey, maybe how that’s how you make so much room in there for co-” Lance’s joke ended in a screech as lurid purple dye arched towards him. Thankfully, Keith had aimed for the benchtop. Desperately searching his shirtfront for spatters, Lance was reduced to sputtering. “Mullet-headed psycho! You don’t appreciate anything I do for you!”

Keith felt that he’d gained the upper hand if Lance resorted to non sequiturs like that. He set the squirt bottle down with a satisfied _pat_! “I’m willing to go nuclear over this. Don’t tempt me, or we’ll see who’s the fashion queen.” Judging Lance suitably cowed, Keith finally finished inoculating the blood agar with his throat swab. As he gathered his things to leave and drop the plate in the incubator on his way out, Hunk noticed their teacher’s aid trying to become one with the wall.

Lance noticed too. Especially how the TA’s gaze followed Keith as he stalked out. Step one complete.

 

Keith returned to his biweekly micro lab having scrubbed with events of the previous period’s events with vodka sodas and time in his favorite flight sim. He pulled out his notebook and lab manual to peruse as he waited for the rest of the class arrived. Keith glanced around the room and realized he was alone except for their class TA, Shiro. The muscular grad student was putting away the previous class’s microscopes with an ease that made Keith warm. The lab gear wasn’t that heavy, perhaps twenty pounds each. But Shiro was lifting them overhead without effort and displaying a chiseled back that Keith simply _wanted_. He didn’t know what he’d do with it, but Keith figured licking would be a good start. Maybe biting, too.

With a guilty flush, Keith tried to return to his course materials, but kept sneaking glances at Shiro. It seemed as if Shiro was merely fastidious and tidying the room. However, Keith soon realized that in all of the TA’s cleaning, he never looked towards the only other person in the room.

The silence quickly became too much. “Hey, Shiro? Straightforward lab today?” asked Keith when he worked up the courage.

“Hmm?” Shiro whirled with a guilty look that implied he’d been doing something illicit or salacious. God, did Keith want to see him do the latter. “Yeah-yes, we’re mostly evaluated the results from Tuesday and preparing for next week’s midterm.” Keith would have sworn that Shiro’s voice was usually half an octave lower, and his normal speech had half the stammers. _Fuck it, he’s still hot,_ Keith thought as he answered with a small smile. The student turned back to his notes as his classmates finally realized the door was only closed, not locked, and meandered inside.

Keith nodded to his friends as their prof breezed in, launching into an biochemical explanation of staph’s different versions of hemolysis. He explained how _Staphylococcus_ and other Gram positive bacteria exhibit two classes of actual hemolytic activity, alpha and beta. The former was more mild, and was shown _in vitro_ by a greenish tinge caused by oxidized iron leaking slowly from red blood cells. Beta-hemolysis was typically more serious and indicated by a complete clearing of the agar around colonies. Bacteria that are beta-hemolytic completely rupture red blood cells and turn the blood agar clear. With his introductory lecture over, the prof announced that Shiro would lead the usual study session Friday night for anyone that wanted help before the midterm. He waved his hands and released the class for an hour to document and discuss their results.

Lance gave Keith a speculative glance before casually getting up to walk around the room.

“I think I see a little bit of green? It’s kind of hard to tell, the red from the blood agar makes the colonies look different. Aren’t red and green opposites?” As usual, Hunk talked through his thought process. Keith was surprisingly alright with the rambling today, he supposed this was a low-stakes lab. Keith leaned across the bench to see.

“Yep, looks like you’ve got some alpha-hemolytic bacteria,” said Keith, noticing the way Hunk’s eye’s widened as he considered this. “Don’t worry! You’re asymptomatic, aren’t you, buddy? The bacteria in your throat aren’t being pathogenic right now,” Keith said placatingly. The strategy seemed to work, as Hunk turned to his notebook with a merely uneasy expression.

“At least you got something interesting, my plate is boring!” harrumphed Lance as he sat back down. “Just the usual beige little shits.”

“You... you _wanted_ to have bacteria that’s eating your blood?” Well, fuck. Lance ruined Keith’s hard work and made the Hawaiian student turn green again. Keith turned to his own plate.

“... Keith! Keith? Are you listening to me? You said I had nothing to worry about,” with a start Keith realized he’d missed something Hunk said.

“Got somethin’ interesting over there? Better share with the class,” said Lance as he leaned over and swiped Keith’s plate.

Both Lance and Hunk were silent for an impressive (or worrying?) amount of time. They stared at the plate of blood agar that barely had any red. Instead of small, clear halos lining individual colonies, entire swathes of the agar had turned transparent. Halos had spread outward until they joined others, leaving only small islands of crimson. “Are you feeling alright? This looks like you belong in a hospital!” Hunk practically shouted. He couldn’t be blamed, the big guy was worried for his friend. Lance processed the information more slowly, sitting in a blessedly stunned silence.

Keith shifted restlessly on his stool. “Guys, it’s no big deal. I’m fine and the prof just said that staph is _opportunistically_ pathogenic. Clearly I’m a worse opportunity than some defenseless sheep blood,” stated Keith, slowly. He saw the growing horror on Lance’s face with apprehension. Keith futilely prayed that the Cuban’s fugue would last until after class.

“Holdonholdonholdon,” Lance breathed in a rush. “Were you like that when we-?” he couldn’t finish the question. Hunk turned at the worried tone.

“When you guys what, shared a drink? If Keith’s asymptomatic, there’s no reason to think he hasn’t carried this staph for a long time. But don’t worry too much, most of this bacteria should be concentrated in the back of his throat,” Hunk mused. Lance’s face turned a more pale shade. At this point, he was as alabaster as the nearly vampiric Keith.

When Lance regained his breath, he released a screech that was surprisingly full of invective considering it didn’t use any actual syllables. “Goddamn, you fucking plague ship, _you could’ve melted my dick off!”_

Keith let out a sound like a wounded animal, though he was glad Lance kept his tirade to a semi-whisper. It wouldn’t carry far. He hoped.

“Wait, what?” asked Hunk with a quintessential expression of innocent, heterosexual confusion. “How could he have...?” he trailed off.

“That walking biological weapon _deepthroated_ me! I was all up in that fucking murderous staph. Oooh shit, I have to test my dick. Do you think they have any clean plates I can steal?” Lance’s question turned a bit hysterical. Others were starting to notice, but clearly hadn’t heard everything.. Keith waved them off with a hopefully-aloof gesture.

“Keep your motherfucking voice down! Jesus Christ, how oblivious are you!” Keith huffed. He summoned his most baleful glare to silence the panicking guy. Keith started again, calmly. “Lance, you practically asked me to.” He turned to Hunk. “This was a month ago, before he finally got over Nyma. Lance said, and I quote, ‘She’s given me blue balls for the last time. I think I’m gonna die this time.’” Keith switched back to his full-bore deathgaze at Lance. “ _You_ got us drunk and wouldn’t stop whining all night,” said Keith as his cheeks started to warm again. “So I shut you up the only way drunk-me could think of, and finally got you over the girl that was _playing_ you for months. Your dick is fine and you should be thanking me. Besides, your dick is way too caustic to harbor any kind of life,” Keith finished with a mumble.

As surreptitiously as he could, Shiro rose from his typical spot and took the long way to the front of the room. _Black damn, did the other tables have conversations like this?_

 

Keith sighed as he looked into the campus coffee shop, his hair still damp from a shower. The raven-haired boy usually enjoyed these study sessions cause, duh, Shiro lead them. But after the last week, he’d started to develop a negative association with his micro class. As he reached for door, Keith paused as his phone announced a flurry of texts. He nearly ignored them when he noticed that Lance sent them.

- _Hey, can’t make it to the study sess tonight._ Keith frowned, as Lance missing voluntary work wasn’t something he’d announce.

- _Let me know if I miss anything good! :P Have fun, red._

- _And TEXT me if you have any questions._ “Red” rolled his eyes. Maybe Lance had started his weekend partying early. Or his friendship with that Pidge person had finally yielded its hydroponic bounty. Keith quickly ordered a triple latte and moved to the back room reserved for the study group. Empty. Keith checked his phone and frowned. He was right on time, so the more diligent students should be there already. Grabbing a seat with a view of the cafe’s main door, Keith settled down to wait.

Ten minutes later, Keith’s settling had given way to fidgeting. He was about to leave when Shiro walked into the coffee shop. With a sinking feeling, Keith adroitly spun around to get out of sight. He figured he’d have five minutes as the TA ordered some caffeinated monstrosity. Keith furiously stabbed at his phone.

: _What the fuck are you playing at?!_ _What did you do?_

- _Sigh, you never appreciate me, mullet face._

: _WAHT. DID. YOU.DO_

- _Fine, fine. I’m helping you buddy! Asked everyboyd to give you alone time with Shiro._

: _wtf, why?_

- _Cause anyone with eyes can see your into him._

- _ANd I may have seen him making eyes at you!_

Keith stopped wasting time texting Lance. He glanced to the door and didn’t see the TA. Abandoning his drink and grabbing his things as quickly as he could, the raven-haired guy made a dash for the door. Maybe he could get before he was noti-

“Oof!” breathed Shiro.  He subconsciously lifted one arm to protect his coffee and curled the other around Keith to steady him. Before he had registered what happened, Keith found himself pulled flush against Shiro with a strong arm at the small of his back. The shorter man melted against the TA without meaning to, luxuriating in the definition he could he feel even through Shiro’s clothes.

A voice intruded into Keith’s surreptitious basking. “Keith, are you alright? Where is everyone?” Shiro asked with some concern. Keith had to fight against the small moan that tone encouraged. He figured Shiro deserved some answers, so he mastered himself and stepped back.

“Ye-yeah, I’m fine. I just kinda panicked for a second there.” Keith met the TA’s eyes for as long as he could before losing some of his courage. “The other students aren’t coming tonight. One of my friends asked them to stay away so he could try to set us up.” By the end, the student’s voice was very small.

Shiro paused to look attentively at Keith before he spoke. “Oh. Doesn’t that seem a bit complicated to you? I mean, Lance could have just asked me. Assuming this friend is Lance, of course,” said Shiro, his voice equal parts musing and soothing. It took an embarrassing long time for Keith’s eyes to widen. He darted his gaze to Shiro, looking for any cues. “What would he have done if you’d dodged me, or if you weren’t brave enough to come clean? Hmm, I’m guessing he would try to lock us in the supply closet. Or gas us.” Shiro matched the step back Keith had taken, closing the distance between them. Carefully, he wrapped his free arm around Keith’s lithe waist. “Certainly would have been faster if he’d asked, don’t you think?”

“Shiro, are you-are we-?” asked Keith, unable to voice the question.

“We can, if you want,” Shiro replied easily.

“Ohfuckyes,” breathed Keith, before lunging up to press his lips against Shiro. He had to stretch to meet the taller man, but the effort was worth it. For the second time, Keith revelled in simply being close to Shiro. He turned heavy lidded eyes upward, “how close is your apartment?”

 

Keith groaned when Shiro slammed him against the door. The taller man seized the opportunity to push his tongue past Keith’s parted lips, enjoying the taste of coffee. Keith tightened his legs around Shiro’s waist in response. He’d been effortlessly carried up a flight of stairs, so he was happy to reward the man that had literally swept him off his feet. Shiro deepened the kiss, pressing Keith hard into the door. He moaned against the delicious pressure, clawing at Shiro’s back over the feeling. The kiss was disrupted as Shiro’s lips quirked up into a smile of satisfaction. The taller man leaned back slightly, eyeing how overwrought Keith looked. He purposely braced his legs and pressed his lips to Keith’s before pushing back in. Feeling his lungs forced empty, it was Keith’s turn to grin into his lover’s mouth. His grin widened when Shiro slipped a hand down to grip his ass, earning another desperate moan. Shiro arched his fingers, letting some of Keith’s weight settle onto them.

“Fuck, harder!” breathed Keith as he felt Shiro press at his entrance through his clothes. The rough fabric overstimulated Keith, compelling him to rut his cock against Shiro’s hard stomach.

“Oh, I’m sure I can manage a _lot_ harder,” laughed Shiro. Keith felt that damn smile again as Shiro returned with that pressure which had stolen his breath away. “But first I need to put you down. Have get the door open.” The smaller man pouted, before realizing that his thighs were starting to ache.

He swung his legs down and waited for Shiro to get them into the apartment before spinning Shiro into the door. Keith moulded himself against Shiro and groped at the front of his pants. It was his turn to smile as Shiro threw his head back in a groan. “Doesn’t seem you can get much harder,” teased Keith as he felt at Shiro’s cock, pinned to the side inside Shiro’s pants. He started at the base before moving over. And over, and over. By the time Keith reached the end his jaw had dropped. Keith’s knees quickly followed, straight to the floor. With one hand on Shiro’s navel pinning him to the door, Keith deftly opened the taller man’s fly.

It took a moment for Keith to process what he saw. He could have leaned back to uncross his eyes, but that would have cheapened the experience. Shiro’s crotch was almost a foot away, but his cock still swung down to brush Keith’s nose. It was as thick as Keith’s own, a challenge to get one hand around. Keith blinked, and realized a strand of pre connected his nose to the tip of Shiro’s cock, hanging from their first touch. He reached up to give Shiro a few pumps, before pulling the foreskin back to expose the flared head.

Fingers carded through Keith’s hair before settling over the back of his head. “Well? You just going to stare at it all night?” taunted Shiro. He rocked hips forward instructively.

Keith’s cheeks leapt from warmed to burned. “Sh-shut up! You’re stupid hot. Not fair you have a cock like this.” He decided to silence Shiro’s answering laugh. Pumping his fist again, he twisted his stroke to spread the wetness at the head. _You can do this, who cares if this is the biggest dick you’ve seen outside of porn?_ Keith worked his jaw to loosen up and draw some extra spit before closing his eyes and darting forward. He didn’t stop until Shiro’s cock hit the back of this throat and his lover gasped aloud. Tears forced Keith to blink his eyes clear, and it was his turn to moan.  Even with his throat relaxed, Keith was a couple inches away from the base of Shiro’s dick.

“Goddamn, he wasn’t lying,” breathed Shiro. He stared down at Keith, trying to fathom where his cock went. Keith turned his gaze upward with a quirked eyebrow. “Oh-um, your friend, Lance. I heard him say you could deepthro-fuck!” Shiro ended with a yelp, feeling teeth start to bite. “Point taken! Will definitely not mention He-Who-Not-Be-Named again,” placated Shiro. “Now, please. More?”

Keith eyed Shiro, before shrugging. He decided to answer by swallowing around the head of his lover’s cock. Taking the groans as signs of encouragement, Keith got to work. He bobbed his head and twisted his wrist around the shaft. He teased at Shiro’s frenulum on the upswing and swallowed as he bottomed out. Alternated between swirling his tongue around the bare head and trying to work it under Shiro’s foreskin. Simply put, he set about _destroying_ Shiro.

Within minutes, the hands gripping his hair pulled him off with a lewd _pop!_ Keith smirked up at Shiro, already guessing what he’d say. Shiro didn’t disappoint. After drawing a shaky breath, he said, “Shit, Keith. Do I want to know how you learned that? Selling yourself to pay for school?” He smiled to take any sting out of his words. Pulling Keith to his feet, Shiro fumbled with his pants before leading them quickly through the darkened apartment to the bedroom. He shoved Keith down onto the bed and efficiently stripped them both. The smaller man had hoped for more of a show, but melted at the rough handling.

Shiro crawled up to loom over him, focusing on Keith’s cock and murmuring, “My turn.” He started by loosely stroking Keith. The raven-haired boy blushed as Shiro  exposed how wet he’d become. Finally on the receiving end, Keith hid his face in a pillow and settled back to enjoy it. He figured that he’d earned some time as a pillow princess. Shiro used a rougher stroke than Keith did, letting his hand glide over Keith’s entire dick. Instead of gripping tight to tug the foreskin up and down, he let rough calluses slide directly over the sensitive tip. On the more intense passes, the jolts forced sharp twitches out of Keith’s hips.

“Too much?” Shiro asked softly, looking for cues. Keith didn’t trust himself to speak, so he just shook his head and unsteadily humped at Shiro’s fist. The larger man grinned and settled a large hand on his lover’s hip. “Slow down, Keith. I said it’s _my_ turn to do the work.” With that said, Shiro leaned down and took Keith into his mouth. Keith gasped and bucked at the sensation, so different from Shiro’s hand. Lips plucked at his crown and a tongue probed at his slit. Shiro couldn’t take as much as Keith had, but still loosely pumped the shaft. Far too quickly, Shiro pulled himself off.

Before Keith could complain, Shiro gripped Keith’s knees and forced them up to his lover’s chest. He leered at Keith from between his legs. “Ready for the next part? Hold yourself up.” As Keith gripped this thighs to comply, Shiro returned a hand to Keith’s cock. He deftly worked the foreskin back up before slipping his thumb under it. Keith bucked his hips again, moaning at the obscene bulge the digit made in his skin. Shiro chuckled at the mess he’d made of Keith. “You like that too? Maybe we’ll try more next time,” he mused. He slowly worked his thumb back and forth, pressing his thumb’s pad against Keith’s tip. “Now, why did I fold you up like this. I’m sure I had something planned.” A finger slowly followed Keith’s perineum down. Shiro stopped that finger, but kept up the slow rocking of his thumb. He waited, and quirked a brow at Keith.

“Please! Fuck me, rim me, just do something please!” moaned Keith. He liked things fast and hard, not this slow torture Shiro was inflicting on him. With another unsatisfying buck, Keith’s voice broke. Hiding his head in the pillows and repeating the entreaty, he worked his hips as much as the bent position allowed. After a few agonizing moments, Shiro’s resolution broke. He pushed his thumb further under Keith’s foreskin and finally dragged his tongue across Keith’s entrance.

As always, Keith felt conflicted over the sensation. While the rest of his body slid into a boneless torpor, his hole tightened until it ached. Shiro kept his pace slow, passing over the furled muscle again and again, incrementally increasing pressure. As the intensity built, Keith approached a familiar inflection. Just before the tension became unbearable, Keith loosened fully and Shiro’s tongue slipped inside. He somehow found the strength for a hoarse shout as his Shiro laved at his ass.

When he couldn’t take it any longer, Keith tore at Shiro’s hair to pull him away. “Fu-fuck me, Shiro. No more teasing. Please, I need you now!” With strength born of desperation, he grabbed under Shiro’s arms and hauled the larger man on top of himself. Shiro froze as he felt his bare cock press against Keith’s ass.

“Wait! Baby, you’re not ready. I still have to stretch you-,” Shiro’s babbling was cut off as Keith threw him back off. With all stimulation ceased, Keith was growing manic.

“Fuck no! Condom on now or I’ll tie you down. I swear to god if I have to dig through my jeans for a rubber I’ll-,” groaned Keith, unable to finish his threat.

“Jesus! You can be a needy slut when you’re worked up,” Shiro complained, reaching a long arm to his night stand. He fumbled at the drawer, grabbing a condom and lube. He’d already wrapped up and slicked himself before he turned back to Keith. The smaller man had abruptly frozen, eyes blown wide. “Wh-baby, you okay?” Shiro reached out in concern. “Keith, talk to me!”

The harsh tone broke Keith out of his stupor. He gave a full-body shudder before pulling Shiro back on top of him. His voice was small as he asked, “Can you say that again? Please, call me your sl-” Keith couldn’t finish. It could have been embarrassment over the request or the cock suddenly pressing at his entrance, but he couldn’t do it.

Thankfully, Shiro understood. He wondered at the domineering side that Keith drew out of him. Shiro settled the head of his cock at Keith’s hole and swayed his hips, keeping an even pressure. “Baby, what do you need?” asked Shiro. He let his voice drop low and mouthed at Keith’s throat. “Oh, but you’re not my baby. No, my baby would listen to me. Let me take care of him.” Shiro wrapped a forefinger and thumb around the base of Keith’s cock, squeezing hard. He tried to bring Keith down a bit. “You’re something different, aren’t you?” With this question, Shiro bit at Keith’s throat and rocked his hips forward. He remembered how Keith reacted to being pressed against the apartment door. Shiro grabbed both Keith’s wrists with one hand, pushing them up against the headboard. He pressed the other down into Keith’s chest, pinning him down into to mattress. Shiro’s voice was merciless as he commanded, “ _Say it._ ”

Keith heaved a desperate breath. “Slut! I’m-I’m your cockslut. Please, fuck me until I can’t walk, make me feel you for days. God, you’re the biggest I’ve fucked and I need-need to know I can take it!” Keith exhaled all this in single breath. While Shiro was still shocked by this outburst, Keith felt that frantic mania come over him. He swung his legs around Shiro and dragged him forward. In a single motion, Keith forced all of Shiro’s massive cock into him. By the time Shiro’s wiry thatch of hair pressed into his perineum, Keith’s diaphragm had seized. He was so _full_ , he couldn’t draw a breath.

Shiro was equally stunned. He’d planned on slowly, inch by inch, fucking into Keith. Instead, he’d be sheathed so quickly he felt his orgasm come rushing in. He let out a strangled cry and threw himself back, pulling fully out of Keith. He saw Keith draw a breath and throw a betrayed look at him. Shiro realized he needed to do something, but he couldn’t thrust his cock back into Keith without coming. He seized on their earlier dirty talk, and plunged three fingers into Keith down to the third knuckle. As Keith moaned and rutted down onto his hand, Shiro tried to fashion some narrative for him.

“S-such a naughty slut. Trying to make me finish so soon,” garbled Shiro. He was stalling for time as he quirked his fingers upward. When Keith sighed at the contact, he continued. “Hah, don’t like it, do you?” He speared two fingers beside Keith’s prostate before squeezing them together. “What if I made you finish like this, huh? Made you come without my cock?” Shiro dragged his fingers out, trying to stretch Keith’s rim as much as possible. “You’re lucky I know what my slut needs,” breathed Shiro. He pressed his body down onto Keith’s and buryed himself in one motion.

The noise Keith made was some hybrid of a shriek and moan. Shiro’s cock reached so much deeper than his fingers, and made his rim warm with the stretch. Keith drew himself upward as much as he could and slammed back into Shiro. The raven-haired boy fisted his neglected cock and babbled at his lover. “Fuck-fuck me, Shiro! I need more, make me your cockslut, just fuck me until I can’t- til I pass out!” At this request, Shiro revealed a smile that was part sneer. He flexed his cock, making the shaft straighten and the head flare. Shiro wrapped his hands under Keith’s hips and pulled him onto his cock. Bracing himself against the headboard, Shiro pounded Keith with all the force he could.

When Shiro felt himself getting close, he pulled out all the stops. He leaned down to suck hard at Keith’s neck and fisted his cock roughly. Shiro felt himself fall over the edge, but fucked through it. He couldn’t stop the moan he vocalized into hickey he’d drawn from Keith’s neck. At that, Keith convulsed and came into Shiro’s hand. As Shiro slowed down, Keith’s passage contracted and tightened until Shiro couldn’t move even if he wanted to. Shiro finally relaxed with a guttural moan that screamed _daddy!_ to Keith’s kinkier side. The larger man let his full weight settled onto his lover. At this pressure, Keith was able to settle down. He clawed at Shiro’s back but luxuriated in the weight all the same.

 

Keith came to as Shiro finally withdrew, gripping the condom tightly. He blinked, staring at Shiro’s cock. He couldn’t believe it had fit inside him. Shiro turned away as he quickly drew the condom off and tossed it towards a trash can. He pulled from the nightstand a soft clothe that Shiro drew over Keith’s chest and stomach. After he caught all of his boyfriend’s come, he wiped at Keith’s wrecked hole before tossing the rag aside. Shiro switched off the nightstand lamp and spooned his partner.

“Hmm. A less secure man could question why you had all these supplies on hand,” mumbled Keith. He felt one of Shiro’s strong arms wrap around his chest.

“Bitch, please. The guy that comes from being called a slut can’t complain.” Shiro cruelly settled his thumb against Keith’s still-open ass. “I’m sure we’ll find a use for all my ‘supplies’ and the ‘toys’ I bet you have.”

“Fuck off. You couldn’t know I have a closet full of them.” Keith clutched at Shiro’s arm like a lifeline. He tossed a hand back to grope at Shiro’s balls. Keith loved the shaved-smooth texture.

“I do now. And we’ll spend the rest of the quarter using them.” The larger spoon settled down to sleep. Shiro felt Keith combing at his longer pubic hair, but enjoyed the sensation.

Shiro thought their post-coital conversation had ended. He was surprised by the vulnerability in Keith’s voice as he asked, “This quarter?”

“And the next, of course. What are you worried about?”

“Well, you fucked a student. That can’t be good.” Keith’s tone rose into a whine by the end. A whine that Shiro needed to fix.

“Relax, I’m just a TA. There are protocols. I’ll email Dr. F tomorrow. He’ll grade your papers and a few other students for consistency,” explained Shiro, keeping his voice soothing. “Only real consequence is that you can’t apply to any classes I TA in the future.”

Keith’s voice was so small, Shiro worried he would smother it. “So we have a future?”

“‘Course we do, mullet head.” He lasciviously groped Keith. “Think I’d give this ass up?” Shiro cackled as Keith turned to pound fists into his boyfriend’s broad chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro invite Lance over for their anniversary.

Lance stood nervously on the apartment’s landing. He  _ thought _ he’d understood the texts Keith had sent, but there was just enough ambiguity about the “hangout” for a catastrophic mistake. While Shiro seemed to have been a moderating influence, Keith still possessed a temper one spark away from incandescence. Just last month a parking misunderstanding had brought him within a stone’s throw of committing vehicular manslaughter. By some twat in a BMW that took up an inch too much space. How would Red respond if he actually hadn’t invited Lance over to celebrate his and Shiro’s six month anniversary with a threesome?

Hopefully Shiro had hidden all the knives or other sharp implements. Lance gathered his courage and rang the doorbell. As he waited for a response his anxiety swelled. Keith and Shiro had always presented themselves as exclusive. Even if they were going to open the relationship, Lance could hardly imagine they’d do it with him. He and Keith fought all the time. Half their interactions were unmitigated snark. He was about to flee when when the door finally opened, revealing Keith in casual clothing. “Lance, there you are! We’ve been waiting awhile.”

_ Something is very wrong here _ . Keith was acting too normal. Such a genial greeting was imminently unsettling to Lance. “H-hey Keith, how’re you doing?” He didn’t usually stammer, but this was like walking into a lion's den. The shorter man stood in the doorway for a fraction too long. Lance was saved from the awkwardness by Shiro pulling the door back.

“You’re supposed to actually invite friends inside when you answer the door, you know,” he teased Keith before he turned to their guest. “C’mon in, Lance. Sorry he’s acting nervous.” Shiro led Keith to a loveseat before walking into the kitchen. “Go ahead and find a seat. Want a drink?” Lance mumbled something affirmative while he surveyed the room. He couldn’t take the other half of the loveseat, that would be too bold. The larger couch on the far wall was out for the opposite reason. The only option was the recliner within arms distance of Keith. As he gingerly sat down, Lance saw Keith pull his legs up and underneath himself. Shiro returned with two opened bottles of some imported beer. He and Lance clinked bottles before Shiro settled on Keith’s far side. After a pull on the beer that hopefully looked relaxed, Lance noticed his friend was already halfway through a clear mixed drink.

“Uh, is there a reason you’re on the hard stuff so soon?”

Both tried to answer but Keith spoke first. “Yeah, s’cause the old pervert says he wants me ‘loose’ tonight.”

Shiro made a show of rolling his eyes before poking his boyfriend in the ribs. “Of all people, you’ve got no right calling someone else a pervert.” He wrapped an arm around Keith before turning to their guest. “That’s only half right. Like I said, he’s kinda nervous.” The ambiguous answer bought Shiro a few moments of quiet. “So, he wouldn’t let me edit the messages, but I have read them. Did you get what he was asking?” He held Keith so easily they could have been planning a movie night. The only tell was a glance towards a door that must have led to the bedroom.

Some of the taller man’s calm must have rubbed off, because Lance answered, “I sure hope so, wore my good underwear.” Keith snorted into his drink, so the Latino tallied a point in his favor.

“That sounds about right. He wouldn’t be so clear, but we want to say thank you.” He smiled lasciviously. “And thank you, for getting us together. It’s not a one time offer, so don’t feel pressured. We can always think of something else too,” explained Shiro.

Keith popped up to contribute. “Seriously, I’m not gonna freak out if you say no. Especially if it'd bother Nyma.”

“No, no, I’m down with it. We're on another break, and she knows I'm bi. You’re kinda the first couple I’ve been with, but not the, ah, first guys.” Lance couldn’t keep his cheeks from coloring as he glanced at Keith.

Shiro seemed to notice, and started to chuckle. “Relax, you made it abundantly clear in lab that you two have done stuff. Keith has told me his side of the story since then.” Shiro waved it aside, asking, “How could I care if we invited you over?”

“The offer did surprise me. You guys have made it sound like you were closed,” said Lance as he voiced his last concern.

Keith answered. “We’ve been so far. Both of us like to be for a while when dating, t’make sure we fit.” Keith fidgeted a bit before continuing. “But it'd have always opened up a little bit.” 

“Want another?” asked Shiro. Lance realized he'd finished his beer and nodded. Keith perked up too, but Shiro wagged a finger as he walked to the kitchen. “Hush, that's your second already.” After handing Lance his drink, Shiro refocused the conversation. “What are you into, Lance? For us, oral comes standard, including rimming. I tend to top, Keith usually bottoms. We're pretty open-minded. Our only hard rule is using protection for anal.”

Keith hunched down before darkly muttering, “Say it like you rehearsed.”

Shiro raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure you want to give him more ammunition?” Keith mumbled something about how Lance was going to see anyway. Shiro laughed and turned back to the Latino. “He's got a point. To be accurate, I usually have to top because he's such a 'nelly power bottom.’”

Lance chuckled hesitantly. “Good to hear? I'm not entirely sure what that bit of gay lingo means. Anyway, I've done both with guys. Not often enough to figure out what I like more, so I guess we'll see what happens?”

“Sounds like a plan. Oh, Keith and I can get fairly intense with each other. Let us know if we need to tone it down.”

That earned Shiro raised eyebrows. “Okay? Anything else I need to know, or should we get this party started?”

Wordlessly, Keith stood up and moved over to Lance. He straddled their guest’s legs and folded himself into Lance's lap. The kiss was very different from the ravishment Lance had expected. Compared to their conversation it was practically chaste, just a soft joining of their lips. After a moment Keith opened his mouth to the kiss but did little else, evidently expecting Lance to take charge. “Shit, I'm so bad at this.” He abruptly shifted tactics. Keith shoved his hands under Lance's shirt and moved his mouth down to his neck. As he slowly worked the shirt upward to expose Lance’s chest, Keith bit and sucked at his throat the way Shiro had taught him.

When Keith’s fingers circled his nipples, Lance arched into his touch. “Ah- no complaints from me.” His friend rocked his hips forward, shocking Lance into the realization that both were already hard. Lance palmed at Keith through his pants, and gasped when he sucked hard enough to bruise. Once he recovered Lance groped harder, and grinned at the small moans he earned. Keith spread his legs wider to press their lengths together. They rocked into each other until Shiro asserted himself. One by one, Shiro hauled them up and pulled them to the bedroom. He tossed Lance into the sheets and quickly followed with Keith.

In a flash, Keith was sitting across the Latino's legs. “Shiro, c-can I?”

As he settled in a nearby chair to watch, Keith's boyfriend said, “You're asking the wrong person, love.”

Keith looked back to the guy trapped beneath him, and before Lance was done vigorously nodding his head he felt deft hands opening his fly. He sighed as vaguely familiar lips wrapped around him. Keith glided his hand over the shaft, trying to remember the way his friend liked it. Lance was only an inch or two longer than Keith, allowing him to easily sink down to his fist gripping the base. He relaxed his throat and pulled his hand away, taking Lance deeper. Lance threaded his fingers into Keith's hair. As Keith began to swallow around his cock, Lance tightened his grip and held Keith down.

He relented when Keith pulled up for air. The raven-haired boy breathed through his nose, tugging at Lance's crown with his lips. He was pulled out of the sensation when a weight settled onto the bed beside him. Dazed, Lance looked over to see Shiro already nude and stroking himself. “Goddamn, ignore what I said earlier. I am not taking that thing,” said Lance, staring at Shiro's cock.

Shiro only smiled and drew one of Lance's hands to his length. “Don't worry, I have other plans for tonight.” He threw his head back as Lance took over. All his male partners had been circumcised, so he tried to mimic the motions he'd just seen. Eyes closed, Shiro said, “You should try pulling his hair. He likes it.” Lance threw an incredulous downward in time to see the pink on Keith's cheeks deepen. He gave a few experimental tugs, not really drawing Keith in any direction. “Harder. Pull him back down.” Lance listened, and slowly dragged his friend's head down until his cock pressed into Keith's throat. He kept his hands fisted tight in Keith's hair and held his nose to Lance's pubic bone. Keith moaned around Lance's cock before swallowing around it again. The vibration and spasming on his dick forced Lance to buck upwards while holding Keith still. He couldn't push any deeper but slowly started to fuck Keith's mouth. The submissive guy relaxed into it, quickly breathing when Lance pulled back and his throat was clear.

On one stroke he angled his cock wrong or pushed to far, even for Keith. For an instant, Lance yanked Keith's hair to hold him down as he coughed around Lance's cock. Then he realized what he was doing and hauled Keith off. “Shit, I'm so sorry! I-I don't know what came over me,” babbled Lance. He tried to think of something more sincere, then Lance caught the expression on Keith's face. His dark pupils were blown wide in half-lidded eyes. Lance reached down to feel at his red, swollen lips with spit and pre-come dripping down his chin. He was taking great, shuddering breaths, clearing making up for the air he'd sacrificed in the blow job. Lance turned to Shiro, who was staring at Keith's face with arousal that matched his boyfriend.

Shiro rose and moved down the bed. “Lance, strip and sit against the headboard,” directed Shiro. As Lance cleared pillows out of the way and complied, Shiro hauled Keith's hips up until he was on all fours. He dragged his boyfriend's pants down his knees and pushed Keith forward. Lance's new position meant his cock was pointing straight at Keith, allowing him to slide right back down it. The Latino gasped aloud, and barely caught what Shiro was whispering.. “Shh, baby. You’re doing so well, taking him so deep. Just wait until we’re both in you.” Both of the younger men shuddered at this, with Lance turning his head away. Even with all they’d done, he suddenly felt like he was intruding on the couple. Shiro gripped Keith’s hips, helping him rock back and forth as he deep-throated Lance. 

Keith hummed around his cock again, pulling Lance back to see Shiro rimming his boyfriend. The smaller man arched his back so sharply Lance could almost see Shiro’s mouth at work. He began to see what a “nelly power bottom” meant as Keith kept trying to vocalize despite the dick down his throat. In moments, Lance had to grasp Keith’s hair to slow him down. He didn’t know exactly what Shiro had meant about both of them in Keith, but he’d be damned before he came without seeing it.

Shiro saved him by breaking through the small noises made by Lance and Keith, saying, “He’s ready for you. Condoms and lube in the drawer.” He drew Keith off, chuckling when he tried to keep his lips around Lance’s tip. Shiro tugged insistently, freeing Lance to turn to the nightstand. He blushed as he had to dig through the pile of larger condoms for one of the few normal sizes. By the time Lance covered and slicked himself, Shiro had removed Keith’s pants entirely and spun him around so his legs were resting against the headboard. Their ex-TA was sitting across Keith’s torso, pressing his cock down onto his boyfriend’s chest and ass back onto his face. From the sounds he was making underneath Shiro, Keith was taking full advantage of the position.

Lance settled Keith’s legs on his shoulders as he prepared to fuck him. “Remember, he likes it rough,” said Shiro, watching through his eyelashes. The Latino took the message to heart and pushed in to the hilt with one smooth motion. Keith gasped from under Shiro and his cock bounced against his stomach. Lance grasped it to squeeze as he dragged his cock out. He gave Keith a few pumps before snapping back in, trying to set a harsh pace.

After a few minutes, Shiro rose and stepped onto the floor. He hauled Keith back until his head dangled off the bed. This left Lance panting by the headboard, glad for a chance to calm himself. Shiro waved him forward as he leaned forward over Keith. While Lance crawled up to press back into Keith, Shiro braced his arms on the bed and thrust his cock against Keith’s lips. Lance started a slow pace, watching to see if Shiro would really do it. The larger man didn’t disappoint, looking Lance in the eye as he slid his massive cock into Keith’s mouth. He got halfway on the first stroke, cradling Keith’s head in one hand. From this angle, Lance could see the obscene bulge in his friend’s throat. Shiro started to fuck Keith from the other end, alternating his strokes with Lance’s. “God, there’s no way he can take all of you,” gasped the Latino.

“Only some nights. Ah, needs the right motivation,” said Shiro, still rocking into Keith.

“Really? That gives me an idea,” said Lance. “Shiro, hold still. Keith, relax.” When Shiro paused, deep in his boyfriend’s throat, Lance slammed forward with enough force to push Keith down the bed. Keith’s throat spasmed before he mastered himself, letting in another two inches of Shiro’s cock. He couldn’t glare at Lance, but he was able to raise both hands to flip him off. Lance switched to his usual rhythm, saying, “Do-does that mean I’m learning?”

“I’d say so, and it looks like I have to speak for both of us.” The middle fingers swivelled around to Shiro. “You getting enough air?” One hand shifted to sign a thumbs-up. Shiro enjoyed the deeper stroke Lance had forced a few moments. He checked to confirm Keith couldn’t see before using his hand to countdown from three. Lance caught his meaning and repeated his trick when the last finger went down. This time Shiro sank down to the base, half his cock fully down Keith’s throat. The Latino felt the guttural groan from the opposite end. Shiro breathed deep, massaging at Keith’s neck with his free hand. “Fuck, r-reward him. Finger him too.” Lance shook his head, no longer able to question what his friends were into. He gathered some lube from around Keith’s hole before sliding a finger in on top of his cock. Lance knew enough to find the prostate, and tried to keep his fingertip pressed against it as he kept fucking. From the amount of pre-come Keith was spreading over his own stomach, Lance knew he was getting something out of this. The trouble was that Lance was also enjoying the surprising roughness.

“Don’t know how much longer I’ll last, Sh-Shiro,” panted Lance.

“Let me know when you get close. We’ll switch,” said Shiro. Lance wondered why his voice was unsteady until he saw Keith’s arm between Shiro’s legs. The submissive guy was clearly doing  _ something _ with Shiro’s ass to make his self-control weaken.

It wasn’t much longer before Lance had to tap out. He rolled to the side and squeezed hard around his base to fight back his orgasm. Shiro and Keith soon joined him at the top of the bed. The three of them laid there for a few minutes, fighting to catch their breath. Keith was the first one try to speak, but he broke off into a short coughing fit. He tried again, saying raggedly, “O-okay, my mouth’s out of commission. Feel like I’ll be hoarse for a week.” Lance tried to apologize, but Keith interrupted him. “I’d have stopped you if I wanted to.” He gestured to his thicker cock, still leaking pre-come.

Shiro spoke up. “Want to take it slow for a bit?” When his boyfriend nodded, he reached over to grab a condom. Shiro settled Keith onto his side, facing Lance. The Latino was treated to a close-up of Keith’s expression as his friend was breached by a cock nearly twice as wide as his own. After witnessing the bliss in Keith’s eyes, Lance shimmied down to between his legs. Before Shiro fully seated himself in Keith, Lance was kissing along his friend’s cock. He took the tip into his mouth and let Shiro’s thrusts work Keith deeper. Lance soon reached his comfortable limit and wrapped his hand around the shaft. Shiro set a gentle pace, barely pulling out an inch before rocking back. The steadiness allowed Lance to focus. He quickly learned how much more sensitive Keith was at the tip and how to use his tongue to tease the foreskin bunched below his crown. Lance used his other hand to feel at Shiro’s cock on the back strokes. The larger man reached down to grasp Lance’s hand. He pressed the fingers to Keith’s entrance so Lance followed along.

The first finger merely forced Keith to turn his head away and bite into a pillow. Again, Lance tried to position his finger so the cock fucking Keith would force it against his prostate. By the time Lance added a third digit, Keith was softly keening into his pillow.

Shiro broke into their respective reveries. “Lance, that condom still good?” The Latino looked to his neglected cock, but sure enough he was still hard and the protection hadn’t slipped. When he nodded, Shiro rolled onto his back. He dragged Keith with him but didn’t pull out, so that his boyfriend was lying on his chest with his legs splayed. “Let’s move on to the finale. Ready, babe?” Keith dipped his head in a silent  _ yes _ and spread his thighs further apart. Shiro had to prod at Lance before he understood, saying, “C’mon Lance, after all this he needs more than a few fingers to finish.”

In a daze, the Latino grabbed the lube and straddled Shiro’s legs. He re-slicked his cock and liberally dolloped it onto Keith’s perineum. Before his friend could complain about the temperature, Lance was spreading the lube around his entrance and warming it. He slid a finger in alongside the thick cock to tug at Keith’s rim, trying to confirm what Shiro wanted was possible. Lance was broken out of his fugue by Keith practically  _ mewling _ his name. He moved forward and began to press inside. Despite how hard Lance was, Keith's filled hole was tight enough to bend his cock head away on his attempt. Lance braced his tip and tried again. He succeeded then, just barely slipping inside.

Keith threw an arm against Lance's chest, trying to hold him back. His own chest worked shallowly as his face beaded with sweat. Keith jerked roughly at his cock, looking for a distraction. He tore his hand away when the sensation only made his ass tighten.

Shiro grabbed a fistfull of his boyfriend's hair and pulled his head back to whisper in his ear. He shushed Keith, murmuring, “I need you to breathe for me.” The words worked, as Keith gasped a full breath and relaxed bonelessly. With just the pressure he'd needed to stay inside, Lance suddenly sank in till his hips meet Keith's. He fell forward and their chests met.

The trio froze, each processing different experiences. Shiro felt the impossible grip of his boyfriend's passage and every tremor that wracked his body. Lance focused on the larger cock pulsing against his dick and his own effort trying to not crush Shiro. Keith was consumed by indescribable pressure and the heat of the two bodies surrounding him. “Please-fuck, someone move.” His two lovers both thrust at the same time, wrenching a strangled shout from Keith. “Gah! Too much, not at once!”

Lance tried again, slowly drawing back until only his head remained inside. On the return pass, he swore he could feel the knot of Keith's prostate against his cock. He moved as gently as he could but felt more stimulation than when he was bucking Keith across the mattress. Lance stopped after only a dozen strokes, refusing to come so quickly.

Shiro took over, grasping Keith's hips as he rocked his own. He couldn't move far but compensated with quick, sharp thrusts. Each motion forced the entire length of Lance's cock to shift upwards, stretching Keith's entrance and levering the shaft into his inner walls. The rhythmic pressure was so different from the usual sensations Keith felt when fucked. Instead of a cock sliding against his prostate, the simulation never stopped. It just peaked and fell in sequence with the friction at his rim. He'd never felt more aroused but his climax seemed impossibly distant. Keith was soon begging for what he'd just asked to stop. An instant after he said his friend’s name Lance was moving again.

At first they alternated strokes. This relieved the terrible pressure on his prostate but made Keith lightheaded from the strain at his entrance. Shiro and Lance didn’t intend it, but they tugged at Keith’s rim each time they rocked back. Keith was stretched further, allowing the tops to accelerate. He’d always been consumed by sex, but now Keith couldn’t even remember where he was. He knew he was babbling something. It didn’t matter, the only thing that did was the overwhelming sensation of being fucked out of his mind.

On some shared cue, Shiro paused for a beat and matched Lance’s rhythm. Both men slammed into him at the same time. Keith’s vision grayed out. It became impossible to distinguish between the two dicks spearing into him; they merged into a single entity. He felt the whole-body chills that presaged a fainting spell. Just before Keith lost himself, he was pulled back by Lance pumping his forgotten cock. He panted Keith’s name as his hips stuttered violently. Shiro latched his mouth onto Keith’s neck and somehow pulled him further down onto his cock. Keith’s own orgasm overtook him in a rush. The disassociation he’d felt growing abruptly reversed, his senses coming alive. Keith could feel the tremulous touch of his lovers’ breath and their cocks pulsing inside him. He finally fell over the precipice into his own orgasm. His entire body seized with its force, his hole pathetically trying to clench around the dicks impaling him. The beat between his shots of come stretched twice as long as normal. The climax didn’t seem to end, becoming tinged with pain. It was as if everything he’d felt that night was repeated in a single, unending moment. Keith was only released when Lance pulled out and relaxed the tension that had subsumed him.

They all froze as they enjoyed the afterglow. “Goddamn, that was amazing. How have you guys not broken the bed?” asked Lance. Keith didn’t open his eyes but swatted at his friend’s face.

Shiro reversed his earlier actions, rolling Keith and himself onto their sides while staying inside. “Lance, could you grab a cloth from the nightstand?” After he was passed the fabric, Shiro followed his usual routine in cleaning up his partner. He waited as long as possible before pulling out and tossing away the condom. Lance’s soon joined it in the trash.

The three guys relaxed back into the bed. Keith curled onto his side between the others, moving slowly. “Shit, now I can’t talk  _ or _ walk,” he grumbled.

Shiro wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and quipped, “You’ve uncovered my ulterior motives. No way for you to escape or call for help.” The banter reminded Lance of where he was and who these people were. Once again, he felt like he was intruding on something private. Surreptitiously, he started to edge away. Lance only got a few inches away before a leg thumped down over his hips. He turned back to see Keith glaring at him and nudging at the dozing Shiro. His boyfriend was confused until Keith pointed to his throat. “Hmm? Oh, looks like I get to play interpreter. He’ll probably malinger for days.” The larger man peered over. “Though it seems pretty obvious to me. You’re staying the night, Lance. If you make him chase you, Keith’ll make you pay for it.” Shiro smiled pointedly. “Not that you wouldn’t enjoy it.

Shiro switched off the lamp and herded them under the sheets. As Lance tried to relax, Keith entwined his leg with his friend’s. Lance whispered, “Happy anniversary, guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!
> 
> I think I may end this here. I don't have much more inspiration for this story, so unless someone has a suggestion/request this will be it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work posted here. I'd really appreciate any criticism. Is this too long for the smut? Is the exposition too distracting? Bad characterization? I took this micro class years ago, so I may have remembered things incorrectly.
> 
> !Gasp! Is my smut poorly written?! The lab intro is loosely based on real events, so I'm sorry if that threw you off.
> 
> This is meant to be relatively shameless smut, so keep that in mind.
> 
> If this gets positive reception, I may write how Shiro and Keith "thank" Lance for their anniversary. (Read: fuck senselessly, maybe with requested kinks?)
> 
> Seriously, let me know what you think. Clearly, I don't know what I'm doing here.


End file.
